blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki:Editing Policy
Because BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki is a wiki in nature, most users are able to edit most pages. However, because this is not a place to store information that is already given elsewhere, as in a compilation or encyclopedia, and rather it is a collection of creative ideas and concepts from many authors, the original views of an individual's universes and timelines should be held in respect. There are several "dos" and "don'ts" in BlazBlue Fanon RP editing, and this page attempts to list the community's views as demonstrated through their contributions. You May Edit Another Person's Article if #'You have permission from the original author to edit their page in any way.' Some people feel uncomfortable when other users edit their pages, so please, follow this rule and ask for their permission. #You created another article under a similar or identical name and you want to "disambiguate" the pages. #You wish to correct one or more spelling errors. #You are categorizing the article, either by placing a template or adding the category. #You are correcting grammar to better state a sentence (if the author of the page does not like the correction in this instance, no worries. Just revert it and summarize why you are reverting the edit). #You are reverting vandalism. Be sure to check the history of the page if the edit in question looks like vandalism, but is really a joke article. #You are organizing the article via the Layout Guide (e.g. adding headings). #You are conforming the article in accordance to the Manual of Style. #You are making punctuation more accurate. #You are formatting the article to look more professional (NOT by changing the content, but say, placing random bits of information jotted down into the appropriate template, etc.). #You are changing the wording of a sentence to make it look more professional (ex. changing Random Somebody did a lot of stuff for the NOL to Random Somebody was influential in the NOL) You Should Not #Add your own ideas to an article that you did not create without the author's permission. #Take away some information from the article, despite what you think about its structure, flow, and accuracy. #Make a deliberate attempt to deface the article or user (AKA vandalism). #Put the cleanup/stub template on the page and figuratively walk away with no intent to clean up the page. That's just rude. Try to clean the article FIRST. How Do you Deal with Another Person Editing your Page #If it's a good-faith edit, don't hassle the user. Check to see if the edit did anything to improve the quality of the page (and if you want to keep it), then thank them for wanting to help your article. #If you don't think the edit was very helpful or violated any of the "don'ts" listed above or in the About page, just keep your cool and calmly revert it. If the other user persists with this edit of his, calmly tell him to stop. If that fails and the other user still persists, an administrator will have to get involved. It is nice to warn the other user against persisting to edit your article in a way that you don't think is necessary so that no punishment needs to be issued. However, please don't warn the administrators about every little thing. We have other things to do, you know. #If someone caught a mistake you made, you should be happy that your article is now a little bit better. #Never give empty threats to hypothetical users who edit your page, regardless of whether the edit is vandalism. Vandals are for the admins to punish, not you. #Don't try to use copyright law to forbid another user from editing your article. All content here is submitted under GFDL and Creative Commons, and by editing BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki, you agree to these redistribution and editing liberties. Because Wikia's servers are in Florida, all copyright laws that may regard this site in some way are Florida state law and United States national law. Don't submit the entirety of a copyrighted work here, because it may not qualify as fair use.